It is known to use a plurality of computers connected to the network to cooperate for carrying out distributed processing of a task. Conventionally, when carrying out a distributed processing of a task, a server in which the processing capabilities of all the computers connectable with a network are stored is essential in deciding which task is assigned to which computer. The server specifies the magnitude of the load of the task and the excess process capability (calculation resources) of each computer connected to the network when attempting to perform distributed processing. Each task is then sequentially assigned to the computer having the excess processing capability corresponding to the load, and the executed result of the task is received from the computer to which the task is assigned.
In the distributed processing method requiring a server in the prior art, it is very difficult for the server to detect the excess processing capability of the computers, which are arbitrarily connected to and disconnected from the network. Further, the server must receive the executed result from the computer to which the distributed processing of the task is requested, and must transmit the result to the requester of the task. Thus, the overhead of the server is increased because all communication must pass through the server. Therefore, the problem often arises that the time required for the execution of the task is increased, and the time required for the data communications through the network is also increased.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a structure of the distributed processing that overcomes the conventional problem.